Active noise control (“ANC”) systems may be implemented in a motor vehicle, e.g., an automobile, to reduce the amount of noise and undesired sounds that occupants are subjected to. Such systems typically include a microphone to receive noise and at least one loudspeaker to produce an inverted signal corresponding to the noise to be canceled. However, it may be desirable to provide improved ANC functionality for vehicles in certain situations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for improved active noise control functionality in a cabin of a vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.